It all started at Good Morning
by OnceOutlawQueen
Summary: Robin is a rich man who lives life as it comes, Regina, however, depends on a budget, lives with her grandfather making an effort to keep the small family business running, what will happen when their lives collide? [New York City Outlaw Queen AU]
1. You Already Did

**Author´s Note: Hey! Happy New Year everyone! Hope you had an amazing holiday time! This is a new fanfic I´m working on! Hope you like it! Please let me know what you think, and I´ll upload the next chapter! Love you all! -Patricia (you can look for me as onceoutlawqueen on twitter, tumblr and instagram)**

**[This chapter´s on Robin´s point of view]**

That morning everything seemed quieter than usual. The sun coming through the window quietly announcing the arrival of a new day, this made me open my eyes, lazily, because to my body was not yet time to wake up, even though the clock said 8:30 AM.

When I got up from the bed I went to the balcony to see that as I suspected the city was already ongoing. Thousands of people walked hurriedly towards their destination, some happy, some not so, at least so said their expressions. I paused to think about the many stories that intersect every day on the streets, on the train, buses, or just in thinking, as happened to me at that moment.

After appreciating the many and different people that walked before me on that busy street in the Big Apple, I realized how good my life was, just then. Watching people run to make sure not to lose their transportation to where they had to spend at least the next eight hours of their existence to make a living, made me appreciate the fact that it was one of the very few people in the world who could choose what to do and when.

Despite being a highly educated and highly trained person I had always chosen freedom over recognition, preferred to go unnoticed than to be applauded for any thoughts in my head. Maybe it was really that, or maybe it was fear of monotony, of the expectation of people. I always thought that success, in the long run, is the greatest generator of dissatisfaction that may exist ... Why? Simple. When you are successful at something, everyone expects you to ALWAYS be the same in every aspect of your life, including yourself, and to be honest, we all know that it will not be like that, when it does not, we feel disappointed, as if you had failed yourself and all the people around you. That's why I chose to let life flow, surprise me, and you know what? I have no regrets!

After reading the news, bathing, changing clothes, I decided it was time to find somewhere to have breakfast ... That was one of my favorite things about living in New York, you NEVER have to repeat a meal unless you want to, there are so many places to experience new flavors that a lifetime is not enough for you to know them all.

After breakfast I had in mind going to the MoMA, it was in my area, so I went for a walk, I was a few streets away from the museum, I found a place that long ago was a pastry, which I must say made the best orange pie I have had in my life, it was now a small family restaurant with a striking sign at the entry that said: "If you say the magic word when you come in, you first coffee's free.". Actually I must admit that the "challenge" of the magic word awakened my curiosity and made me enter.

Inside, the space was very well distributed in three areas, the first, almost at the entrance was a row of small tables with various numbers of chairs, one of the others, was a bar with several seats and a view to the kitchen, and the third was the counter.

Since I had no intention of staying long nor was there any visible employee to take my order on the table, I went there and rang the bell, got distracted a few seconds looking around until a pleasant voice said, "Hello! May I help you? "I was still looking at the menu, so replied absently, "Good morning, I came because of the announcement at the door ... How do I get my free coffee?" She waited a few seconds to answer, which made me put my head up and find her beautiful eyes and smile, as she said to me. "You already did sir, by saying good morning"


	2. I guess I ll see you tomorrow

**Author´s note**: _As I already had it written, I decided to post it! Thank you for all the follows and favorites, they mean a looot to me! I would also really appreciate your reviews, so I could know directly from you what you think of the story so far! Sending lots of Love your way! -Patricia_

* * *

><p>The next day, as expected, I didn´t even need the alarm to wake me, it was time to prepare for my "date". Exactly half an hour before I had my eyes as wide open as the sun in a summer day. I was ready in record time. I walked to the restaurant and within minutes was already there.<p>

When I got there I went straight to the counter, rang the bell and waited patiently, but to my surprise, she was not there. In her place was a much older man, with peaceful smile and expressive look like hers.

Seeing the surprise on my face, the man asked:

-Is there something wrong sir? What I can do for you?

To which I replied:

-No, nothing. I just thought I´d see someone else ...

The man smiled and said:

-Oh ,that! She won´t take long. You can wait if you like.

I quickly replied:

-Of course, if it´s ok with you!

The man shook his head while saying:

-Would you like something while you wait?

What else do you have other than coffee? I asked interested.

-We Specialize in homemade dishes, for breakfast we serve waffles, chocolate, pancakes, sandwiches ...

I'd like a plate of waffles with chocolate syrup and orange juice please.

-Right away! he said, making his way to the kitchen.

A while later, he was back and at that moment she walked in, my reason for being there.

The old man greeted her cheerfully:

-Regina, You´re finally here! He´s being waiting for you, he said pointing at me.

She smiled and waved to the man.

While she returned I enjoyed my breakfast. Before long, she was back standing in front of me.

-Sit down! I invited her.

She did, and then said:

-I didn´t think you´d come back.

Surprised, I asked:

-Why not?

-I don´t know, misperception, perhaps.

Unable to control my thoughts, the words came out of my mouth without asking for permission.

-The truth is that I wanted to see you again, so I came back.

She just looked at me with a smile-like face, and then said:

-Don´t waste your time on this, because I don´t have it either to pretend I think you have interest in me.

Impressed by her reaction I replied:

-But I do have it, it´s true!

The moment she opened her mouth to answer, someone entered the restaurant and she hastened to say:

-I'm sorry; I have to go... back to work.

And she left. I did the same, I left the money on the table and waved the man goodbye, he was watching the scene from the counter.

**PAGE BREAK**

* * *

><p>I wandered through the streets for a long while, until I decided I would go back every day until Regina stopped being a stranger to me, because that she was, a stranger, who stole my heart.<p>

When I left I could not help feeling a little ... sad, you might say. Her attitude was so ... strange ... I decided to go my way, and suddenly to get me out of my thoughts I got a phone call from my father's office. Something happened, he wanted to see me. So I changed course and headed there.

Upon arrival I confirmed my thoughts, I would never be one of these people with whom I meet here every time I see them, and they seem a little darker. How could anyone want this for their life? I don´t know, I just know that they are not me.

I entered the overly fancy office, sat down, he stood up, as soon as I was comfortable I greeted him with a: Hello old man!

-Hi Robin, How have you been lately? he asked as he stared at me.

-Good, I guess ... Dad, Is something wrong? I asked suddenly noticing the way he was I looking at me.

-When you were a kid you always said you wanted to prepare very well for one day being able to sit there ... -he said, pointing at his desk- and you did, you have an enviable preparation for someone your age, what happened, why that did. ..Wish change over time? He asked slowly approaching his chair.

Hearing that left me somewhat puzzled, so I took a moment to answer. When I finally chose my words, I answered the question I waited for him for years to ask me, but when the time came almost left me speechless.

-I did, because as I grew up saw what greatness in business had done with your life, with every step you took to advance in them, you were leaving me behind, dad that was what made me change my perspective, my desires. It's what made me want to be COMPLETELY different from you. When everyone was playing in the park on Sundays, you were eating at the Club, talking about the progress of your shares in the stock market. Because when it was my birthday, yours or mom´s, your secretary bought the gifts and scheduled a meeting between the three of us at any restaurant of her choice which you were previously reported to make it seem like your doing, and when the time was over, you would get the magic call that freed you from us, to take you to your dream come true, your business meetings. But other than that, nothing Dad, I ended with a pausing tone.

When finished, an impulse made me stand up from a chair without waiting for an answer and get out quickly. While driving home, as always, I passed by the restaurant of the beautiful girl, who finally had a name for me call her, Regina, she was casually in front of the restaurant, as if expecting to see someone, I smiled, she returned it and I waved. When I was somewhat far, I heard her voice saying:

-I guess ... I'll see you tomorrow.

For a second I could not believe she was talking to me, after what had happened that morning, but obviously I answered loud and clear:

-Your guess is right. I´ll be back tomorrow morning for my coffee. She smiled again as I watched her go back to the restaurant and I went my way.

That woman was going to be the end of me! I just knew it!


	3. No, you won t

**AN: Heeeeeeeeeeeey! Hope you´re having a great week so far, and of course, I hope you like this chapter! -Patricia**

* * *

><p><strong>REGINA<strong>

'It's time already, and he isn´t here... I hope he´s ok, she said to herself as she looked out.

Her grandfather watched from the kitchen door and smiled, as intuiting what was happening.

All morning long, people came and went to the cafeteria, but he did not come.

* * *

><p><strong>ROBIN<strong>

That day he had awakened at the same time as usual, but instead of going to the cafeteria and having breakfast there, he decided to go for a walk at Central Park, and eat something there.

As he was sitting on a bench in the park, recalled that he had promised Regina to go see her that day, well not see her, going to the Cafeteria. So, he stood up and made his way there. Minutes later he was already there.

As she saw him enter, she quickly returned to the kitchen, where she told his grandfather:

-Grandpa, there he is, go see what he wants!

- What else could he want but to see you, Regina! Like every day! He said in a logical tone.

-Please, go! She begged him.

When the man came out of the kitchen, Robin was about to ring the bell, but obviously it was not necessary.

-Hello! How are you? He greeted him.

-My boy! We were expecting you earlier, How are you? The old man replied cheerfully.

-Ah yes, is I went to Central Park for a while before coming today!

-Hmm, okay. Do you want something?

-No, no. Thank You! Actually, I came to see Regina, but I think she is not here ... He said looking towards the kitchen.

-Here I am! She replied sheepishly coming out of there.

-Hello! Robin replied with a smile that lit his whole face. I'd like to talk to you, if you have time, of course...

She gave her grandfather a look, who immediately said:

-Go, There is still some time before rush hour. I think I can manage for a few moments.

She turned to Robin saying:

-Ok then, let´s go! But only for a few minutes. I gotta get back to work soon.

-Don´t worry, we'll be back quickly! He replied enthusiastically.

Before leaving, she asked her grandfather again:

You sure you're okay?

-Of course! Take your time!

-¡I´ll be back soon! She said as she walked toward the exit.

A few blocks away from the cafeteria, she started the conversation...

-Can you tell me at least your name, so if you kidnap me I know who to blame, she said in joking.

He stopped and lifted an eyebrow.

-If I wanted to kidnap you, I would already have, believe me, and it wouldn´t be exactly at this time of day, he said jokingly.

-Yeah, I guess so, but that does not answer what I asked you, what is your name?

-Is it important? He said walking a little faster.

-Not really, but at least tell me where we´re going or I´ll leave right now, she said catching up with his pace.

-Nowhere, I just wanted to talk to you ... I remember you told me you did not want anything to do with me, he said marking the word.

Ah yes, and-and-so it is! But as we left the Cafeteria I thought we were going somewhere, she said somewhat puzzled.

He stopped, stepped closer and said:

-I wanted to walk with you because even if nothing happens between us, it doesn´t mean we can´t be friends. Don´t you think?

-Of course I do! But friendship is based on trust and I can´t be friends with someone who I don´t even know their name ... She said wisely.

-Alright! So let's be friends. Let´s... have ice cream!

But there isn´t any ice cream shop nearby, she replied logically.

No, but in my house there is! He said pointing to his building.

- You live there? She said looking surprised.

Yes, on the last floor! Let´s go in! For your ice cream! I solemnly swear I won´t hurt you, do nothing to you ... That you don´t want, of course! He said smirking, in seductive but jokingly tone.

She looked at him doubtfully, until she said:

-Maybe later, I must go back now, she said.

He looked at her with a sad smile.

Regina, it´s alright! But you should know, this was my last try. I get it; you are not interested in me at all. It was a pleasure meeting you. Let´s go; I'll walk you to the cafeteria! He said as he headed back there.


	4. Did you come for your ice cream?

Author's note: This update is a little longer. Hope you like it! *hugs*

* * *

><p>When she entered, the grandfather, stood up immediately and looked at her waiting for her to start to speak, as it was obvious that something had happened, and wasn't good. Seeing that she did not decide to start, he did.<p>

- Do you want to tell me?

She only shook her head in refusal.

-You have to do it. I need to know if he did something to you. What happened?

- No, you should rather ask, what did I do to him! She said quickly with a hint of pain in her voice.

The man was only looking at her, waiting for that to continue.

-He doesn't want to see me again...

- What but why?

- Because I'm so stupid!

- Speak clearly, Regina, for the love of God! What was it that happened?

-It all started days ago, he said he liked me...

- Yes, of course, and you like him! It's logical. Interrupted the grandfather.

- Well I do, but I told him no! Then today we went for a walk and he said that if it so, He wanted us to be friends and he invited me for ice cream... at his house.

The grandfather opened his eyes a little surprised.

-But he said that he promised me that it really was just that, was quick to make clear as she saw his face.

- Aha! Then why you didn't go? I guess you didn't , because otherwise, you would Not be here yet!

- I don't know why gramps, I don't know why! Then, he said he got tired of trying to be with me and he is not going to come back. I won't see him again!

-Regina, you're young, but also mature enough to know what you do with your life. In addition to that, youth gives you the advantage of making mistakes and having the time to make up for them. If you are interested in having any kind of relationship with that boy, look for it, he has a reason to leave, if everything is as you tell me you really made him believe that you are not interested in him.

-Robin, he is called Robin, gramps, she said.

- And how am I going to find him? If he doesn't want to see me! She said, upset.

- Didn't you just say he took you home! Go see back there! You know where it is.

- Well, that l do! She admitted.

- Then what are you waiting for! Take the rest of the day and put your act together girl, go. So that when you are my age you don't regret of the things that you didn't do when you had the chance.

She looked at him with eyes wide open, with a little doubt in them, wanting and not wanting to do that. But in the end decided that she better not.

-No gramps, perhaps it is better like this. I don't think that he is the one for me, she said as stood up and headed to the kitchen.

Her grandfather just looked at her sad knowing that this was not the right decision, but in the end it was his life and there was nothing he could do.

Robin

When he got home the only thing that he could think of was eating the ice cream that he had offered Regina, while he thought of her.

-It's a shame that you didn't want to even be my friend, the truth is that, I need you, I like you a lot, he said to himself.

- Why is it so hard to believe that I don't want to hurt you?

And so the days went by and he kept his word of not returning to the Cafeteria.

One of those mornings, there was no one in at the shop since it was raining, so she and Henry were sitting and watching the rain fall. She's leaning on the bar looking out, he to her side.

- So he did, he fulfilled his promise! He said suddenly.

She lifted her face to look at him, and made a small sound as a yes.

-It's been two weeks since the last time I saw him, he does not pass by here not even to go to the other side.

-Don't tell me you thought he'll be back after all you've done to him!?

- Do you want to know the truth gramps? She said suddenly.

He shook his head yes. Waiting for her to continue.

-On the day of his first coffee was not the first time I saw him. I had seen him many times before, going to the museum, walking around, always hoping that one day he would decide to enter, only to see him, to hear his voice. I imagined a thousand stories of what could his life be, I even thought that maybe he would have a family, children, I don't know... And when he finally did, and said what he said to me, it was too much Nonno, it was too much to know that man I saw every day waiting to meet him also waited for me. I didn't know how to react. That's the truth!

The grandfather looked at her with an indescribable tenderness in his eyes.

- I would tell him that Regina! Go tell him the truth

- Oh, come on! Before he goes to somewhere else and meets someone else, that would accept his invitations, insisted the old man.

- Do you really think that is what I need to do?

-The only one who knows what you need do, it's you, but it is what I would do...

She stood up suddenly, and gave him a kiss on the forehead and left her apron on the counter and started her way there.

While she was walking doubt invaded her as to whether what she was doing was the right thing or not, but decided to think about positively, or if it was not, at least she had tried. Moments after she had arrived at the building.

When she was in the elevator, she recalled Robin's words and realized that the top floor was a Penthouse, she pushed the button and in seconds was there, in front of his door.

He took very little time to open, and when he did, he had a cup of ice cream in his hands. He looked very surprised, then he said with a smile:

- Did you come for your ice cream?


	5. More or Less!

**Hello, hello dear readers! I hope you're all well! I want to thank you all for following this story! I wish you have a really great week! Lots of love. -Patricia **

* * *

><p>She fixed her gaze on him a few seconds, until she said:<p>

-More Or less! Smiling

-Come in! He told her, a little nervous.

When they were both inside, he commented:

-I don't think you want ice cream, you're all wet. Rather, I think you're cold. Or am I wrong?

-The Truth is, I am cold, she said while hugging herself for warmth.

-Come with me, I'll look for something for you to wear and get you warm. We don't want you to get sick! He said quickly.

She slowly followed him down the long corridor until they reached the main room. Once there, he walked inside his closet while she waited for him standing in front of the bed.

Minutes later, he was out with a thick black sweater, with an inscription that read "New York Yankees" and shorts of the same color.

-Put this on while I dry your clothes, he told her handing it as he stared at her eyes.

-Thank you so much, excuse the trouble and forgive me Robin!

-You remember my name! Great! And it's no trouble at all! Now come, I will put your clothes in the dryer as you get dressed! He said as he left the room.

Before she started dressing, she noted every detail of the room. There were pictures of him, pictures of him very young with a very beautiful woman, who appeared to be his mother, but not with other women. It was a good sign or a bad one, depending on which side you take it. She decided to keep a positive attitude.

She walked along the room admiring everything. Everything was in perfect order, with a very modern touch, in dark colors. Deep green and brown.

Realizing that she had been there a long time she began to dress up and just when she had finished putting on pants Robin knocked on the door.

Yes, come in! She answered from inside the room.

He opened the door, he had brought in a tray with fruit, chocolate and some biscuits.

-When it rains sometimes it makes me really hungry, what about you? He asked nicely.

She could only look at him and feel like every second with him made her lose a little more the sense of time.

When she somewhat recovered , she just nodded.

He pointed to some sitting cushions that were in front of the TV, which was almost the size of a movie screen.

-Want to see a movie while we eat? He asked her.

She was once more only able to nod.

-Is something wrong? Why don't you speak? He said a little worried.

-Nothing, it's just that I thought that you didn't want to see me again and you're being so kind, so sweet.

-Thank you for thinking me sweet haha! Of course I wanted to see you again, from the very second after saying goodbye that day! I left because I thought that was what you wanted!

-At first I thought it was the best! But I never wanted to stop seeing you, she said sweetly.

-At first, that means you changed your mind? He said as his eyes lit up.

-That's what I came to tell you, I want you in my life Robin, I want to ... be your friend.

-Thank you Regina, you can't imagine how happy you've made me with those words! Even though, the truth is, I wanted us to be something more.

-Well, let's not discard it, but we can start as friends, can't we?

-That's Fine ... Friend! He said graciously.

She was smiling, with one of the best smiles had given in her life.

-Shall we eat? He asked.

-We shall! she replied happily.

After eating, they watched several films, talked, played UNO cards, listened to a selection of the Robin's favorite music and she fell asleep. When he realized, he laid down beside her and held her gently.

A long while later she woke up frightened, realizing the time, and woke him up.

-Robin! Wake up!, we fell asleep and it's really late! I must go home!

Robin squeezed his eyes as he looked at her sleepy.

-Robin! She shouted to fully wake him up.

-Does your grandfather knows you're with me?

-Yeah, he does! she replied.

-Has he called? He asked still sleepy.

-No ... She said checking her cell phone.

-Then forget and go back to sleep! He said pulling her towards him and holding her again.

-But Robin! She said alarmed.

-Shhhh! He said as he settled on his side.

-Good Night! He said and kissed her cheek tenderly.

She saw it was useless trying to argue with him. Before she fell asleep, looked at him for a few seconds and realized how beautiful he actually was in the outside, but also on the inside. He had treated her like a princess, despite how she had been with him.

After thinking about all that, she fell asleep beside him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PS: I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer. I hope you understand university, and life sometimes get in the way! <em>**


	6. I'll Call You!

**Hello to all of you, Beautiful people! Thanks for reading this story, you have no idea how much it means to me! Hope you're having the best of weeks, and if not, I really hope it gets better! Love, -Patricia.**

* * *

><p>When they woke up the next day, were still embraced. She opened her eyes first. She looked at him sweetly and then started to rise, due to the movement, he also woke up, opened his eyes a few seconds and pulled her gently, causing her to fall back on him.<p>

-Robin, No you're not going to convince me this time! I have to go, I gotta get back to work! She said trying to sound firm.

He opened one eye and gave a lovely half smile, as only he knew how.

-Come onnnn, just five more minutes! Please!

-I'm not asking you to get up, just to let me go, lol.

-That's precisely what I don't want to do, he said still holding her close.

-Robin, Please! She said trying to hold back her laugh.

-Okay, okay, I 'll let you go, he said releasing her as he kissed her cheek soundly.

She looked at him laughing and ran to the bathroom, where she found her dried and folded clothes from the day before. She thought that he must have put it there while she was sleeping.

* * *

><p>After she took a bath, got dressed and ready to go out to work, but before doing so, she met a lady, who was not very old in the kitchen, who looked at her smiling peacefully.<p>

-Hey, good morning, she said a little surprised.

-My name is Marina, Would you like some breakfast? Said the lady.

Before she could say anything Robin appeared behind her, all dressed.

-I see you've met Marina, she is my housekeeper. You can ask her for whatever you need whenever you come home.

-Thanks, Robin, and very friendly Marina! But I think it's best if I leave, I'll be late, Regina said visibly embarrassed imagining what the lady's thoughts about them could possibly be.

-I thought you'd say that, Robin said approaching the kitchen bar, and grabbing a bag with something inside.

-That's why I asked her to prepare us these ... He handed her some sandwiches.

-Can we go now? She asked impatiently.

-We're, he said pointing to the exit.

-Many thanks Marina, said Regina before leaving.

-You're very welcome! I hope to see you soon miss! She replied friendly.

When they were in the elevator, she finally said:

-What was that?

-What? He asked confused.

-That whole Marina thing, was she there yesterday?

-Oh no no! It was her day off. She must have arrived this morning.

-Oh, ok. Thanks for everything Robin, really, she said suddenly.

-Thank You! Because you gave me a night as I hadn't had for a long time. You made me remember what it was like enjoying the company of someone.

-I imagine that you bring many women here, she said trying not to seem very interested.

-No, you're wrong. I never bring them home.

At that moment, the elevator door swiped open, leaving them on the first floor. He came out first, so did not see her smile at those words.

* * *

><p>Shortly they were at the restaurant. When they reached the door, he gave her the bag with one of the sandwiches.<p>

-Do you think there is a problem if your grandfather sees you with that?

-No,If there's to be any problem, it's going to be me arriving at this late hour and wearing the same clothes I had yesterday! She replied chuckling.

-Come on! I'll walk you in, he quickly said.

-You're brave! She said surprised.

Then he smiled at her the way she loved and entered.

Henry watched them from the counter, smiling slightly.

-I do not think he's mad, Robin said quietly.

-Me neither! She said very surprised.

-Hello Nonno! Regina said hugging him .

-Hello Gina!

-I've only come to say hello and bring Regina! Now I'm leaving! Robin explained nicely.

-Goodbye then, my boy! Replied Henry and headed to the kitchen.

Then she approached Robin and watched in disbelief what had just happened.

-Well, that turned out better than I thought! I really enjoyed being with you! He said taking her hand in his.

-Pleasure was all mine! She replied cheerfully.

-So? When do we repeat it? There are thousands of movies that we could see.

-Robin, I'll call you hahaha, for today, let me just work, she said waving him goodbye and kissing his cheek.

-Okay, I will wait for that call then! He said while leaving the place.

She smiled as she watched him go.

* * *

><p><strong>Byeeeee! See you next week! *hugs*<strong>


	7. Thank you, Regina

**Hello there, my lovely, lovely readers! I'd really love to hear from you, and what you think of this story so far! So please review if you have the time! If not, thanks so much for reading anyways! Sending lots of love your way- Patricia **

* * *

><p>Hours later, after serving some customers, the place was quiet and Regina approached her grandfather to talk.<p>

-Do not you want to know where I was last night? She said at last.

-I know where you were last night Regina, He replied very quietly.

-Then it does not bother you? She said surprised.

-You're not a little girl anymore! I guess you know what you do. I will not ask for details of what happened between you and that boy last night, if you're okay, it's fine by me. As long as you do not suffer.

-She on an impulse, jumped to hug him.

-You are the most wonderful grandfather ever! I love you so much!

-I Assure you that you have nothing to worry about! Robin is a gentleman, it was just that we were having so much fun that we did not realize how quickly time passed and decided it was best that I stayed until today!

-Mmm, ok… answered the unconvinced grandfather.

-And are you thinking of ... Having fun like that very often? He said in a somewhat mischievous tone.

- Whenever I get the chance! She followed him using the same tone.

-Oh my dear,, the truth is that I hope that whatever is going on between you ... Makes you happy!

-Very happy Gramps, very happy!

ROBIN

He was replaying on his mind all that had happened the day before and part of that with Regina, when his phone rang, from his father's office for the second time this week. He decided to take it because of that.

-Robin Locksley, at your service..

The voice in the other end said:

-Mr Locksley this is Janet speaking, your father's assistant , regret to call you in these circumstances. I'm calling to let you know that Robin sir has suffered a heart attack and was admitted to the hospital.

-What? Was it serious?

-Thank God, we were here in time and he is recovering.

-Okay, where are you? I'm on my way!

-We're in the East Hospital , sir.

-Ok! I'll be there in a minute! He said ending the conversation.

-When he was entering the hospital, he got a message from Regina.

"Hi. Is everything okay? I have not heard from you today."

He didn't want to give details, so replied:

"Trouble with Dad. I'll call you when I can."

Although Regina was a little upset she decided not to answer the message and wait for his call.

He met Janet, who told him that it was no use to stay as He was sedated and wouldn't wake up till the next morning, plus he was on observation and there were no visits allowed.

-I think we do nothing by staying here tonight, she told him.

-I guess you're right, but before we leave I would like to talk to the doctors who are attending him, if it doesn't bothers you.

-Of course not! I'll call them now.

Max took some time talking to the doctors about what had happened and the process to be followed for the recovery of his father when he left the hospital. When he finished, he called Regina.

-Hello Robin! Been expecting your call, I was feeling somewhat uneasy with what you said about your dad. Is there any problem? She asked him.

-Can we meet? I don't want to be alone, he said sad.

-But, what happened? She asked alarmed.

-Come home as soon as you can, please, he answered and ended the call.

A concerned Regina told Henry what had happened and that therefore had to go with Robin. He agreed.

-Take care, my dear! Greetings to Robin and remind him he can count on me, humbly, for anything!

-Thanks gramps, so I will!

Regina took a taxi and was at Robin's quickly.

When she arrived Marina opened the door and said:

- Good you're here! Mr. Locksley has been expecting you.

-Thank you Marina! Where is he?

-In his room milady. He has not come out there since he arrived

Regina looked into the hallway and headed there. When she reached the doorknob, he stood up from the bed and ran to hug her very tightly, without saying anything.

She hugged him too but with a surprised expression on her face because of this reaction.

-What's The matter? She asked taking his face in her hands to meet his eyes.

-He's my dad and although we don't get along well, I do not want anything bad to happen to him! He cried.

-Did he have an accident? She asked horrified.

-No, luckily it was not that serious. He suffered a heart attack and is in the hospital.

-I'm very sorry, Regina said.

He'll be fine, you'll see, trying to comfort him, stroking his hair and hugged him to her chest.

-I hope so. He's my dad and I love him! He said sadly.

-I know! I can feel it, in your heart there's no place for resentment, she said looking at him deeply.

-Thank you Regina! Thanks for being with me! He said suddenly.

-There's no need to thank me! That's what friends are for.

He looked at her for a moment, then kissed her tenderly on the lips.

When they separated, she only smiled.

Robin told her all about his relationship with his father, their differences, and many other things about his life. They also talked about her, how she ended an orphan, living with his grandfather, and the story of her not exercised career by helping in the family business.

Due to the stress of the day Robin could not sleep, so they stayed awake while he played some some songs in the piano for her.

* * *

><p><strong>See you next week, love you lots!<strong>


	8. More in love than you've ever been

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Sorry for not updating in two weeks! It won't happen again, I promise! *hides***

**PS: Love you all! **

**-Patricia**

* * *

><p>When they finally fell asleep it was more or less four o'clock in the am. The next day at eight, they were already awake.<p>

He was the first to open his eyes. He played with her, touching her face gently with a finger, causing her to wake up.

-Good morning, she said with a sleepy smile.

-How long have you been awake?

-I just opened my eyes. You can't imagine how good it feels to wake up and see you next to me! He exclaimed

-You are so sweet Robin! She replied kissing his cheek.

-Grrrr! Now I gotta get up to go back to hospital, that isn't sweet, he growled.

-Right! Do you want me to come with you? She offered him.

-No, it is not necessary! I think you should go back to work. Your grandfather will think badly of me if you don't, you have become a rebel ever since we are friends! He said jokingly.

-Well, alright! But let me know if something happens. Oh, and speaking of my grandfather, he asked me last night to tell you, that you can count on him for anything, of course, within his capabilities!

-Thank you, really thank you very much to you both! He said deeply touched.

-You're gonna be so late Regina! Look at the time! He said alarmed.

-It's true, as I bathe and change, it will be almost ten! My grandfather is going to kill me, two days in a row late for my shift! She said alarmed.

-Maybe you won't be so late ... Robin said standing up from the bed to get some keys from his nightstand.

-What are you doing? She asked intrigued.

-These are my car keys. If you bathe fast and drive there, you might not be so late.

-Of course not Robin, I-I will not accept that! She refused, somewhat nervous.

-Regina, please! This is what we're friends for, I can go get the keys at any time, don't worry ... He tried to convince her.

-And what about you, how are you going to get to the hospital?

-Don't worry about that, I'll ask them to send me one of the drivers of the company!

-Don't hesitate no more and go! He said as he pushed her to the bathroom.

-I'm going to bathe too! He said beginning to remove his clothes.

She looked at him with wide eyes at that comment.

-Don't get me wrong! I'm going to bathe in one of the other bathrooms there are, Regina.

-Yes, yes of course! She said trying to hide her astonishment.

He approached her ear and whispered:

-If you wanted it any other way, I wouldn't complain though...

She looked at him stunned, while he left the room smiling at his sexy and distinctive way.

A while later they were both settled, by the door, waiting for Marina who forced them to take something to eat.

-You never want to have breakfast! That's no good guys! There! Take this with you said handing each a small package.

-Thank you Marina! Both answered in unison and left for the elevator.

-Now go to the parking lot, I'll show you my car and go. Later I'll call you and I'll pick it up.

Seconds later they were in the parking lot and he gave her instructions on how to drive his impressive black Maserati to the cafeteria.

Along the way, Regina thought about the turn her life had taken since Robin had come to her.

When she arrived, Henry was near the door, and saw her get out of that car.

-Regina! What's this? He said firmly but surprised at the same time.

-Don't worry grandpa, I didn't rob a bank, if that's what you're worried about! It's Robin's car, I grabbed it so I wouldn't be so late for work.

-Hmmm, so, whatever is going on between you too is pretty serious, huh? Henry said deductively.

-What do you mean? Robin and I are not together Grandpa!

-No? What is this then? I don't think there's a way to be closer than sleeping together, talking all the time and sharing a car. I don't know what you call it now, but in my times it was!

-Oh please! She said running inside the cafeteria trying to escape.

-Look Regina, don't try to fool me, or yourself or anyone! You are together, if you decided to put another name to feel more comfortable, that's your problem. You're more in love than ever in your life! Accept it, for the love of God! He said leaving her side, and there she stood, thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>See you next week!<strong>

**And if you ever want to chat, remember I'm OnceOutlawQueen on Twitter, Tumblr & Instagram! **


	9. This Close

**Author's note: Hello, hello there! I really wish you're having a marvelous week! Sending lots of love your way! Hope you like this chapter! (If you have the time, please tell me what you think of it!)**

**-Patricia**

* * *

><p>Almost at closing time that day, Robin came to the cafe, very happy.<p>

-Regina, Regina! They discharged my dad from the hospital! He shouted as he entered.

-That´s great Robin! She said excited.

Hearing the commotion Henry left the kitchen.

-Robin, Hardly noticed you were here! He said jokingly, coming to greet him.

-Hello sir, sorry about the noise, but I'm very happy!

-None of that, it's perfectly fine.

-When we're done cleaning here, we can do whatever you want, Regina said to him.

-I think that six hands do more than four. What can I help with? Robing offered solicitously.

-Don't worry, we're good! We're used to it, Regina said.

-Yes, but want to help, it's better than sitting here waiting! He insisted.

-Gina, Let him help! Or don't you want to be alone with him soon? Hahaha, Henry said laughing.

Robin and Regina looked at each other smiling.

-That being said, I think you could help putting the plates in the dishwasher, back there in the kitchen.

-On my way! Robin said and went to meet his commission.

-When he was gone, Henry approached Regina, and said:

-And you say that it isn't serious! He helps you at work! Ha!

Regina said nothing, she just looked at him as her cheeks turned red.

* * *

><p>A while later, Regina and Henry had finished organizing the front part, so she decided to see how Robin was doing with the dishes. When she arrived, he was done, cleaning the kitchen floor.<p>

-As I finished quickly with the dishes, decided this wouldn't hurt either, so I did it too.

-But Robin! This was not necessary! She said in surprise.

-Oh, don't you do it every day? I thought you did!

-Yes! I mean it was not necessary that you did it!

-Of course it was, it's less work for you, which means you get to finish faster. Besides that I'm already done! He insisted.

-Robin, you're amazing! She said in awe.

-Can we leave now? He asked, removing his black apron and putting it in place.

-I'll see if Grandpa needs anything else! Regina replied going out of the kitchen.

-Henry, sir, we're done back there! Anything else I can help you with? Asked Robin

-Oh no no! Thanks my boy! All we need is to close! Henry said.

-Ok then, let me take you somewhere ... Where do you want to go? My treat! Offered Robin

-Home to sleep! You go out there to have fun, Henry said quickly

-Robin, I do not think we should go out tonight ... said Regina somewhat shyly looking at her grandfather.

-Don't worry, Regina! As long as you get to work tomorrow, no problem!

-Let's go Regina! It I'll be somewhere quiet I promise! Max insisted with his beautiful smile.

- Okay! But first let's get Grandpa home, she said.

-Of course! He agreed.

* * *

><p>And so they did, turn off the lights and closed, went to the small apartment where Regina lived with his grandfather, and waited for him to go to sleep before leaving. When they were back in the car, Regina asked:<p>

-Where are we going?

-Wherever you want, I just wanna be with you! He answered.

She looked at him smiling a few seconds, then looked away.

-I really have no idea where to go! She said sincerely.

He only looked at her and smiled. Drove for a while until they were somewhere that looked like a park. The he opened the door and helped her out of the car, they walked for a while as they talked. Then stopped at a swing set that was and sat there.

-You're really good with women Robin, she said looking into his blue eyes.

-I imagine many fall surrendered at your feet every day ... she continued.

-The thing is that the one I want to do it, doesn't even seem to have intention of it! He said with half a smile.

-Maybe she's closer than you think, she replied flirtatious.

He got out of the swing, and stood before her, very close.

-How close? Asked giving her his hand to help her stand up.

-This close ... She replied kissing his lips...

* * *

><p><strong>See you next week! ;)<strong>


End file.
